Dragon Raised
by James Gwaine16
Summary: Hiccup was raised by Dragons from a young age, his den brother is a NightFury named Toothless, when their Queen demands more food will he destroy Berk or raid the DunBroch castle, what happens when his heart pulls him towards two different girls? who will he choose and who's heart will he break? only time will tell.
1. Prologue

"A" Human speech

" _B_ " Dragonese

, _C,_ Thought

 **Hiccup(Shadow's) POV**

* * *

It's mid summer in the Barbaric Archipelago and the sun had started to set, to most it would've been breath taking but I wasn't thinking about its beauty, only about the horrors that would soon follow.

My brother and I flew to an Island called Berk, slowly the Island came into view," _Here we go again_ " muttered Toothless as warning horns sounded from the Island.

I let out a war cry and we began our siege of Berk.

Toothless landed on a rocky outcropping to watch the attack on the Viking Village.

We were only here for the livestock but the Vikings weren't making it easy.

I felt Toothless tense under me when a Viking killed a Deadly Nadder.

" _I'm growing tiered of being the Queens_ _pawns_ " he snarled.

" _As am I brother, but I don't think we have a cho-_ " I trailed off when something unexpected caught my eye.

It was a blond haired SheViking, I watched the way she moved and fought.

" _Hey bud, can you take me in for a closer look of the Village_?" I asked

Toothless grunted and he lept into the cool midnight air.

As we glided down from the ridge to the village I heard the powerful snap of a catapult followed by a screech of pain.

I growled angrily," _We have to get rid of that catapult before it kills anymore Dragons_ "

" _Don't need to tell me twice_ " hissed Toothless as he headed for deep air, I looked down and had that feeling that always made me jump of his back and plummet towards the ground, but now is not the time to play, we have a Queen to feed.

Toothless suddenly started to fall, I quickly crawled off his back and onto his underbelly where his claws tightend around me, then I heard that familiar high pitched squealing sound that told me Toothless was building up a plasma bolt, all action on the ground ceased.

The SheViking was the first to react by putting her shield over her head and yelling a command," Nightfury! Get down!".

Toothless's stomach became uncomfortably warm, he opened his mouth and tensed his stomach.

The catapult exploded.

 **Astrid's POV**

* * *

The Gronkle I was fighting spat lava at me, I dove to the left to avoided, once I regained my footing I raised my ax ready to take its head off but I was interrupted by a sound that made my blood run cold.

It was a high pitched squealing, I moved my shield over my head," Nightfury! Get down!" I yelled.

The catapult in front of me exploded sending shards of burning wood everywhere, the force of the explosion knocked me off my feet and onto my back, as I lay there trying to get my bearings I saw the silhouette a Dragon that could only be a Nightfury and I could have sworn I saw someone on its back but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

I turned around when I heard someone yell fire, a moment later I heard a soft thump behind me, tightening my grip on the shaft of my ax I spun and slashed blindly.

My ax hit an immovable sword, before me stood a boy dressed in black Dragon scale armor with a mask that covered the upper part of his face leaving his mouth exposed.

Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted be a warbling growl, I slowly turned around and came face to face with a sea green Zippleback.

It bared its long fangs and flared its wings, I readied myself for a fight, but I felt someone grab my shoulder, I glanced behind me and discovered the hand belonged to the boy, he walked between me and the Zippleback, the Zippleback bobbed its head made a strange sound, the boy nodded and the Zippleback took flight.

The Dragon raid stopped, the Dragons took to the sky's with there catch roared, I heard a few Vikings cheering.

I looked at the boy in awe," How did you do that?" I asked, he cocked his head a little to the right almost like a dog.

" Astrid!" Yelled Snotlott, I looked to my left to see him running towards me, I noticed that his helmet was smoldering, when he caught up to me he smelled of smoke and sweat.

" You okay babycakes?" He asked, I felt heat rush into my cheeks, _I wish he would shut up or the boy will think we are to- hey where did he go_?, I thought, I had turned around to apologize to the boy but he wasn't there, I scanned my surroundings but he was nowhere in sight, I jumped slightly when I heard a Dragon's roar somewhere close by.

* * *

 **Hey guy I really hope you like this version of How to train you Dragon, I always wondered what would happen if Hiccup was taken by a Dragon and raised Tarzan style.**

 **anyway please give my story a like if you enjoyed it or a follow if you loved it!**


	2. Let's Go Fishing

**Hey guy I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been in so much pain these last few day's but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. So I really hope you guys like it, and I won't be updating for a little bit because I'm going on a cruise! and where to you ask? ALASKA!, I'm leaving this weekend. And I'll try to work on it while I'm on the cruise but no promises;)**

* * *

Once again Toothless and I watched the raid from the ridge and my stomach was in knots," _What are we going to do_? _The Queen wants more to eat but I'm afraid that the Vikings won't have enough to satisfy her_?" I said nervously.

Toothless grunted in agreement.

I heard a distressed call spotted a light blue Monstrous Nightmare she appeared to be wounded with a red bearded Viking moving in for the kill.

" _Brother fly in low over the Village, when I have the big guy is distracted I need you to get a couple strong Dragons to take the wounded one back to the nest_ " I said.

Toothless leaped into the midnight sky at break neck speed, within seconds I was between the Red One and the Nightmare," _Thank you Shadow_ " said the Nightmare as a Gronkle and Zippleback descended to pick up the wounded Dragon.

" You again!" Boomed the Red One.

I bared my fangs and growled, he yelled then attacked, I ducked under his hammer, I went for my sword and cursed, I was so nervous because the Queen was angry I forgot to grab my sword, thankfully I was wearing my Gronkle Iron claws.

I dodged his next attack and raked my claws a crossed his forearm, the Red One roared in pain.

" SHADOW!" Yelled a female voice.

 _Her again_ , I thought grimly, I turned and spotted the blond SheViking running towards me with her ax at the ready

 **Astrid's POV**

I heard Stoic yell, I spun in the direction I thought he was and saw that he was injured but I didn't know how bad, then I noticed Shadow crouching on all fours like he was about to pounce

" SHADOW!" I yelled, he turned his head in my direction, I saw he had no sword this time, I smirked, _This time, this time for sure_!, I thought.

I charged at him with my ax ready to dismember him, I swung but he dodged it and slashed at me with iron claws.

 _Odin, this is going to be harder than I thought_ , I thought.

We began to circle one other," This time I will kill you" I said.

He snarled and bared his unnaturally sharp teeth, I yelled and swung my ax at his head, for a moment I thought I had him, then my heart dropped into my stomach, my ax was racing towards air, he had vanished, I realized that he had ducked and that I was unable to stop my ax witch left my abdomen exposed.

But he didn't take advantage of my volubility, he stayed still until I regained control of my ax.

I noticed the Dragons started to take off with there catch, Shadow tried to follow but I blocked him and attacked again but this time I aimed for his torso, what he did next surprised me, he grabbed the blade of my ax with his claws and directed it into the ground, the blade sunk easily into the dirt, we both looked up at the same time and I looked into his peaceful forest green eyes.

 **Hiccup(Shadow's)** **POV**

I looked into those intense sea blue eyes and felt an emotion that I have never felt before.

" _Shadow are you coming_?" Called a Deadly Nadder.

I looked up to see her hovering fifteen feet above me," _Where else would I go_?" I grunted as I jumped effortlessly onto her back," _Let's go home_ " I said.

" **REPORT**! " boomed the _Queen._

 _"Our raid was successful_ " I said, but I was very careful not to spit the word Queen.

" **AND WHAT OF THE CASUALTIES**?" She asked.

"We lost SIX Nadders a Gronkle and a Grapple Grounder, my Queen" I answered sadly.

" **GOOD** " she said, it sounded like she was pleased with the results," **DISMISSED** " she boomed.

I bobbed my head and left her pit in a foul mood as I walked back to the den I share with my brother.

Toothless lazily opened an eye to look at me as I entered the den.

" _Shadow how did it go_?" He Asked tiredly.

I plopped down on to a pile of furs," _She's pleased with the results_ " I hissed.

I grabbed a stone and began to sharpen my claws, Toothless flattened his ears and growled in annoyance," _Must you do that now_? _You know I hate that sound_ ".

I sighed," _I am sorry brother, I just need something to keep my mind off the seemingly endless war_ ".

Toothless responded by closing his eyes for a moment only to have them shoot open again," _I have an idea_!" He trumpeted.

I looked at my brother with curiosity," _And what would that be brother_?" I questioned.

He gave me a gummy smile," _We should go fishing in the cove!_ " He said.

I cocked my head to the left," _You mean the cove we found on Berk_?" I asked.

" _Yes that one_!" He exclaimed.

I thought about it for a moment," _It is day time so the Vikings will be repairing their dens and the Queen is fed so she won't miss_ _us_ " I thought out loud," _Yeah fishing could be just the thing I_ _need_ ".

Toothless made a low warbling sound, I gave him a lopsided smile as I jumped onto his back, he spread his wings and we rocketed out of the nest threw a lave tube.

I was looking at my reflection in the pond when something hit me in the head from behind making me fly face first into the pond, I felt something brush against my face so I bit down on it and didn't let go, _That's what he gets for hitting me_ , I thought.

My head broke the surface and I heard Toothless's wobbling laugh, he looked at me then laughed even harder.

I glared at him _and_ climbed out of the water, I noticed his tail was nowhere near me, _So then what do I have in my mouth_?, I thought as I spit out whatever's in my mouth.

Turns out I caught an Atlantic Cod, I started to laugh uncontrollably, when our laughter subsided I could hear something.

" _Brother do you hear that_?" I asked.

Toothless listened," _I hear many things_ " he said.

" _You wait here I'm going to see what it is_ " I said as I began to climb out of the cove.

Once I was out of the cove I could make out what the noise was, it sounded like someone talking.

So naturally I moved in the direction of the voice, when I got closer enough I realized that it wasn't talking because I make out a melody.

 _Someone is singing_ , I thought as I climbed a tree to try and get a better view, I saw something I wasn't expecting to see, I saw the blond SheViking bathing.

But I couldn't make out the words for the song so I quietly jumped to a closer tree but it was still difficult to make out the soft singing, so I jumped again and again until I was in the tree behind her.

I dug my claws into the soft bark and climb down the tree head first, about halfway down I stopped to listen.

" My dearest one, my darling dearie your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." She sang but it was so soft even with my highly developed hearing I could barely hear it .

I crept down a little more but I didn't notice the rotten patch until I put my hand on a it on and fell, I landed behind some bushes with a hollow thump I let out a stunned growl.

there was just enough space for me to see out the bottom of the bushes, the blond SheViking had her ax in hand and was scanning the the area," Snotlott if you are spying on me I will kill you" she said as she began to dress, when she was fully clothed she crept forward towards the bushes I was laying behind.

Astrid's POV

I heard a loud thump behind me then what sounded like a moan," Snotlott if you're spying on me I will kill you" I warned but there wasn't a reply.

I quickly put my clothes witch made them get wet and stick to me, cautiously I crept towards a group of bushes.

Just as I was about part the bushes a figure jumped out of them and tackled me, it was Shadow, he quickly disarmed me then began glancing around wildly as if he expected Vikings to appear and try to kill him.

I tried to fight back but I was helpless in his firm grip, _Has he been holding back every time we fought?... No I was just distracted_ , I thought.

He looked down at me, his wild green eyes met my icy blues ones, and I was just waiting for him to kill me. He raised his fist. I closed my eyes and wait for him to strike, I kept expecting to feel his blow but it never came, the moment dragged on and still nothing, I gathered enough curage to open my eyes, when I did he was gone


	3. Training and Questions

**Astrids POV**

It's been two days since that awkward run in with Shadow, But I'm not going to think about it today because it's a special day for teenage Vikings.

Today is Dragon training and I'm determine to be the best.

I rushed over to the mead hall for breakfast, when I got there I saw Fishlegs reading while he absent mindlessly using his hand to look for his plate.

The twins where throwing food at each other and try to catch it in there mouths.

And had his head on the table muttering something about mornings.

" Morning guys" I said as I sat down next to Fishlegs.

" Morning Astrid" the Twins replied in unison.

Snotlott groaned and mumbled about his bed.

Fishlegs looked up from his book," Hey Astrid, I gotcha a plate " he said cheerfully.

I smirked," Thank you Fishlegs" I said as I gave him sisterly peck on the cheek.

" No problem " he said and went back to reading.

I started eating my food when Gobber came into the Great Hall," What are y'all waiting for? Get your butt's over to the Kill Ring" He said.

I looked down at my food regretfully and stood then hurried over to the Kill Ring.

Gobber lifted the heavy iron door," Welcome to Dragon Training" He said.

" Whoa" said Fishlegs in awe.

I too was in awe, the Ring was a twenty foot pit carved out of solid stone, the top of the Ring was covered with a chains covering the top like a spider web, at the far end of the arena where five steel doors.

" I'm hope I get some serious burns!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

" I'm hoping for some mauling on the shoulder or lower back" Ruffnut said wishfully.

" Yeah it only fun if you get a scar out of it" I agreed.

" Aye you will but if your not careful you'll end up dead" warned Gobber.

 _Well that's_ _a_ _sobering statement,_ I thought.

Gobber hobbled in front of us," Behind these doors are just a few species you'll learn to fight!" he said.

" The Deadly Nadder" said Gobber as he walked past the first door.

"Speed 8, Armor 16!" Yelled Fishlegs.

The Hideous Zippleback!" Said Gobber as he passed the second door.

" Stealth 11 times 2!" Exclaimed

" The Monstrous Nightmare!" Said Gobber as the door shuttered, I heard a muffled roar from behind it.

" Fire power 16!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

" The Terrible Terror!" Said Gobber as he walked by the second door.

" Attack 8 venom 12!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

" Will you stop that!" Yelled Gobber, then he smiled mischievously," And the Gronkle " he said then put his hand on the lever.

Fishlegs leaned over to me," Jaw strength 8" he said

" Wait shouldn't you teach us first?" Asked Snotlott slightly panicked, Gobber chuckled.

" I believe in learning on the job" he answered then pulled the lever and the Gronkle's door burst open.

The Gronkle was about eight feet high, brown scales, small wings and a heavily armored body.

It charged at me but I was ready for it and rolled out of the way, it wasn't able to stop and flew straight into a wall and landed on its side next a large rock, once it noticed the boulder it's eyes widened then quickly devoured it.

" Quick! What is the first thing you'll need?" Yelled Gobber.

" A Doctor?" Asked Tuffnut.

" Plus five speed?" Asked Fishlegs.

" A shield!" I said with a smirk.

" Right, shields go!" Yelled Gobber.

" The shield is the most important piece of equipment for a Viking to have , if you have a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield" explained Gobber.

I got my shield first, the twins began to fight over a shield with a skull pattern on it and Fishlegs grabbed one that just barely fit him.

" Those shields are good for another thing, noise, it throws off a Dragons aim" Yelled Gobber.

We began banging our weapons against our shields, the Gronkle's eyes started glancing everywhere.

" Each Dragon has a limited number of shots, but how many does a Gronkle have?" Asked Gobber.

" Umm five?" asked Snotlott.

" No six!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

" Correct that's one for each of you and an extra one in case it misses" Gobber said as a fire ball blasted Fishlegs shield out of his hands," Fishlegs you're done!" Said Gobber.

Fishlegs screamed and threw his hammer as he ran for safety.

The Gronkle spotted the twins still fighting over a shield and blasted it from there hands making them spin in a complete circle midair," Ruff, Tuff you're out" said Gobber.

" What?" Moaned the twins at the same time.

Snotlott looked at me," So I guess it's just you and me then" said Snotlott, I saw the Gronkle stop flying and back up then turn to look at Snotlott then open its mouth," Nope just me" I said as I did a somersault dive to avoid being hit.

The blast hit his shield sending him acrossed the arena.

The Gronkle roared and fired a magma ball at me.

" You got this baby!" Yelled Snotlott.  
I turned to glare at him but I was thrown backwards into the Kill Rings wall making my vision blur, I closed my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision.

" Astrid!" Yelled Gobber.

I opened my eyes to see the Gronkle's mouth wide open and light coming from deep within its throat, _Oh Thor please don't let me die,_ I prayed.  
Just when heat started radiating from the Gronkle's maw a hook came into view and hooked the inside of the bottom jaw and swiftly yanked upwards, the stone wall just above my head blew apart creating a large smoldering crater.

" That's six! Go back to bed you over grown sausage!" Grunted Gobber as he dragged the Gronkle back to it's cage.

" And let that be a lesson to all of you, a Dragon will always..." he looked at me," Always go for the kill" he finished.

When the others left I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I realized just how close to death I came.

While I sat there with silent tears rolling down my cheeks a thought struck me, _If_ a _Dragon always goes for the kill... then why didn't Shadow kill me?,_ I thought.

* * *

 **Hiccup(Shadow's) POV**

" **I** **HAVE GROWN HUNGRY BRING ME MORE FOOD** " boomed the Queen.

" _But my Queen we are close to exhausting the Vikings resources_ " I lied.

The Queen was thoughtful for a moment," **THEN RAID THE SCOTT'S** " she boomed.

" _As you wish your majesty_ " I said.

I bobbed my head then left the Queen's pit and headed back to my den.

As I entered the cave I filled my brother in on what the Queen demands, he sighed then stood," _I fear that this will not be the last time we raid a different town_ " he said.

(Time Skip)

By the time we arrived in Scotland, Máni had already taken hold of the sky.

I scanned the sounding area and spotted what appeared to be a castle," _Take us in low_! " I whispered into Toothless's ear, he grunted and adjusted his course.

I motioned for the rest of the Dragons to hold back.

Toothless took me in just out of their sight.

I scanned the castle grounds," _There won't be enough for the Queen, half of our force will have to raid_ _a_ _near by village_ " I whispered.

" _Left wing seek out_ _a_ _village and retrieve food for her majesty_ " I commanded

They followed my orders and the left wing broke away from the hord in search of a village.

I turned my attention back on the task at hand.

" _Here goes nothing_ " I muttered, I roared and we attacked...


	4. Near Death Experience

**Hey guys I'm back from Alaska it was breath taking, I got a few chapters done while on the drive to the port, but when I got home, I lost all motivation to edit and publish, because I had to bury my best friend, Her name was Basil, she was my first dog, if I miss spelled something or have a part that doesn't make sense it was because I'm crying...**

 **sorry about making you read this so I hope you still read the chapter.. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I awoke to the sound of people screaming and the loud clang of castle bells, I jumped out of bed and ran for my bedroom door, just as I closed my hand around the knob the door flew open and knocked me onto my bum.

" Ow" I muttered while rubbing my head.

" Merida! Are you alright?" Asked my Mum as she kneeled down to see if I was alright.

" Aye'm alright Mum" I said, as I stood the castle shook," Mum what's goin on?" I asked.

" I don't know Merida" she answered.

" Mum!" Called Harris.

" In here!" she called back, a moment later the boys were in my room.

I bolted the door when a loud roar split the air which was followed by a man screaming, but the scream was cut short.

I looked at my Mum with wide eyes, _What the hell is going on_?, I thought.

I heard claws against stone, I turned around quickly and saw something come through my window.

It was a small green and red lizard, with large yellow eyes, two small horns, a long tail and small leathery wings.

Very slowly I reached for my bow, when my hands touched the bow shaft, I quickly grabbed it and nocked an arrow and aimed for the beast heart.

It squealed in terror and just as I released the arrow, but something jumped in front of the beast.

It roared in pain as the arrow ripped into its side, at first I thought it was a bigger beast, but then it turned around and looked at me.

 _It's a boy_!, I thought as he looked down at the arrow that was embedded deep in his side, he began to blink rapidly, then he swallowed hard.

The little lizard looked at him with worry in its eyes as the boy grasped the arrow's head and pulled slowly, I reached forward to help but he let out a low and threatening growl, I recoiled out of surprise.

He pulled the arrow out then threw it on the ground, he stumbled towards the window then fell out.

I rushed to the window and saw him laying on a sleek black Lizard, the black creature roared and the attack on the castle ceased.

I heard a squeal behind me, I turned to see that the wee devils had the lizard trapped, everything on the beast was tied up, except it's mouth.

It hissed then opened its mouth and a moment later fire erupted from its open maw, the ropes holding it down caught fire, after freeing it's self it jumped onto the window still, before it left it glared at me then took off.

I looked at ma and saw she was wearing a horrified expression.

I was about to speak when I heard Da calling for us," In here!" Yelled Mum a moment later he broke down the door, when he saw we were safe he let out a sigh of relief then he saw the blood," who is urt?" He asked quickly.

" No one Da, it was silf defense " I told him he looked relieved.

" Wha happened out thar?" I asked, he explained what had happened, I shook my head in disbelief," I dint know thins like that existed" I exclaimed.

He shook his head," Nor did Aye" said Da, when they left I laid back in bed but this time I slept with a dagger under my pillow, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Nightmare)

 _"_ _Why did you do this to me you devil_ _?" Gasped the boy, The arrow was still lodged in his side_.

 _" Aye didn't mean too, it was an accident, please forgive meh!" I pleaded, his once bright emerald green eyes now seemed to grow dull, he coughed and blood covered his lips_.

 _" Please don't die!" I begged, I tried to go to him but I couldn't move ._

 _" If it was... an accident... then find me" he said between gasps, he coughed harder, now blood was running down his chin, he let out a ragged breath then his eyes lost all sign of life._

I woke screaming, I lurch forward gasping for air, I jumped out of bed, got dressed then ran out of the castle and headed straight for Rapunzal's house.

(Time Skip)

I banged on Rapunzal's door and a moment later her mother opened the door," Aye need to speak to Punz!" I said slightly out of breath.

She nodded and a moment later Rapunzal was at the door," Hello Meri!" She said cheerfully.

" Aye need yor hilp!" I said urgently, He cheerful expression was replaced with her Doctor's face.  
" Who has been hurt?" She asked seriously.  
" A boy, he's dyin!" I exclaimed, she nodded then disappeared in the doorway, a moment later Rapunzal had her medicine bag, quickly we left for the woods.

(Time Skip)

" How much farther is he?" She asked slightly out of breath.

" Aye don't know!" I said panickedly.

Rapunzal stopped walking," What do you mean you don't know?" She questioned.

I opened my mouth to respond but the words died in my throat, a few feet away from I saw a Wisp.

Rapunzal followed my gaze, she gasped, I walked forward and reached out to touch it but it disappeared.

Then it reappeared ten feet from me I took a step towards it' _Follow me_ ' it whispered.

I looked back at Punz but her gaze never left the blue spirit," Come on let go" she whispered.

I nodded and ran after it," I meant go back to town!" She yelled as she chased after me, soon one Wisp turned into a trail of them leading deeper into the woods.

We ran in the direction they wanted us to go and soon the Wisps were gone," Well now what?" Panted Rapunzal.

" Aye thi-" I was cut off by loud growl, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

I drew my bow and nocked an arrow," Is this our fate? To be eaten?" Asked Rapunzal quietly.

" No Aye think we're here fer a different reason" I answered.

Something in the tree line caught my eye, staring at me from the bushes were two large green cat like eyes.

I swallowed hard, slowly it slinked out of the brush, I could see its powerful muscles rippled underneath jet black scales and large powerful wings.

Its gaze was fixed on my bow, I move my bow ever so slightly, it bared its fangs and flared its wings.

Witch drew my attention to the spot between its wings, _Is that... Blood_?, I thought.

The beast didn't appear to be wounded, then it clicked, the boy landed on a black Lizard when he went out the window, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even see the beast jump at me.

I hit the ground hard enough to make me see stars, the creature loomed over me with it jaws wide open filling with a green mist.

" The boy!" I yelled, the green mist disappeared from its mouth, it got off me and looked at me with a mixture of hope and hate.

 _Now I know the Wisps were leading us to the boy_ , I thought," My friend can heel im" I said carefully, the beast cast a quick glance at Rapunzal, a heart beat later my feet were dangling in the air, I screamed as the beast flew higher.

When beast released it grip on Rapunzal and I we were near a impossibly large oak tree.

The trunk was as thick as a watch tower and massive roots stood above ground acting like large wooden walls, the canopy spread out at least 50 to 60 feet.

I was in awe that something like this could existed, I heard low wine and noticed that the creature had walked over to two very tall roots and was nudging something.

I carefully made my way over to what the beast was nudging, laying between the large roots was the boy," Punz! He's over here!" I yelled.

Rapunzal ran over to me, when she saw the state he was in she shoved the black creature out of the way ignoring a threatening growl.

Rapunzal kneeled down next to the boy who was deathly pale, she bit her lower lip as she lifted up the bottom of his armor that covered his torso.

The sight of the wound left me racked with guilt, it was a dark red with blue and purple zigzags going up his chest," He has Blood Poisoning" said Rapunzal quietly," We don't have much time, the infected blood has almost reached his heart " she said as she began taking her hair out of its braid.

" What happens if reaches his heart?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes met mine," Then he's going to die" she said grimly.

My eyes widened, she looked back at the boy and put her long blond hair on the wound and started to sing.

 **Hiccup(Shadow's) POV**

The darkness covered me like a protective blanket, but something pieced the darkness like a small ray of sunshine, and ever so slowly I was being drawn towards the light.

Now I noticed that the sunlight had a voice, after a heartbeat or two I could make out words then a melody.

" _Once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates design, save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine_ " it sang.

It's a girl, I thought, I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful girl with bright green eyes and golden hair, she was wearing a pink dress.

" Yea did it Punz!" Exclaimed another girl.

I turned my head to look at the other girl, this girl had wild red hair, shining blue eyes and was clad in a beautiful green dress, slung over her shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

She seemed so familiar, then it slowly came back to me, the Terrible Terror, her arrow, falling, dying.

With out warning I lunged at her and my hand closed around her throat.


	5. Who's side am I on?

**Hey Guys I'm back again with a New chapter! I had an Idea when I saw a season 3 of Dragons edge. The idea was about bring in a Triple Stryke? So comment what you think about it.**

 **Anyway hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Stoic's POV

Valka redressed my injured arm, I huffed," Oh stop complaining Stoic, he could have killed you" said Valka.

I slammed my uninjured arm down on the table," Because I was too slow!" I roared making Valka wince.

" Stoic yo-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door," You may enter!" I said.

Spitelott came through the door," Anything?" I asked.

He shook his head," Not even a Terrible Terror" he said.

Where would the Dragons go?, I thought, then a Villager came in," Stoic we are ready to try again." He said.

I stood, kissed Valka farewell, and followed him to the ships, when we arrived at the docks I gave the order," Set sail! We head for Hellhimes Gate!" I boomed.

Astrid's POV

I had my ax at the ready and my shield held protectively in front of me as I navigated through the maze Gobber had set up in the Kill Ring.

" Today's lessen is all about attack!" Yelled Gobber from the stands," Nadders are quick and light on there feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter!".

I heard Fishlegs scream followed by the sound a Nadder's spine shot," I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Yelled Fishlegs.

" Look for it's blind spot, every Dragon has one, find it, hide in it and strike!" Called Gobber as he picked his teeth.

I saw the Twins round a corner and freeze, I moved a little closer to what made them stop.

The twins had come to halt in front of the Nadder, the Nadder would move it's head and the twins would mimic it in attempt to avoid being noticed.

But that didn't last long," Ugh do you ever bath?" Demanded Ruffnut.

" If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" Yelled Tuffnut.

" Why don't I give you one!" Argued Ruffnut as she shoved him with her shield witch quickly escalated to them butting heads.

The Nadder turned its head to the left and saw them butting heads, it opened its mouth and shot out flames.

The twins ran off screaming," Blind spot yes, deaf spot not so much" chuckled Gobber.

I ducked down another corridor when I reached an intersection the Nadder's head appeared out of nowhere, I dived rolled under it and kept running.

 _I can't attack it just yet, I have to wait for its attention to be on someone else_ , I thought.

Some how Snotlott found me at same time the Nadder did, he pushed me aside," Watch out babe I got this" he said in a miserable attempt to impress me.

He threw his Mace at the Nadder but his aim was way off so the throw went wide, it didn't even come close to the Dragon.

The Nadder made a sound that was close to a laugh, I couldn't help but chuckle as well, the Nadder's head whipped around to look at me.

" Oh Thor" I mumbled, the Nadder swung her tail sending a volley of spines at me.

I held up my shield for protection, Thank you Gobber for the advice _Thank you Gobber for the advice_ , I thought.

When the attack stopped I lowered my shield just in time to get hit with the tail and my shield was blown from my hands.

That left me with just my ax, I charged then executed a powerful slice at its head but it deflected the cut with its large nose horn, the momentum of my swing carried it of to the right and lodged itself into Snotlott's shield," I guess this is a bad time?" He asked.

The Nadder hissed at me then charged, I ripped the shield off Snotlott's arm and swung my ax at the oncoming Dragon.

The shield/ax made contact with the Nadder's lower jaw, the shield shattered on impact.

The Nadder shook it's head and stumbled over a broken part of the maze then fell.

I covered the short distance between us and placed my foot on its head, I raised my ax ready to decapitate it, but froze.

 _Am I doing the right_? _I mean its a Dragon but wasn't Shadow raised by Dragons... No I have to do this_!, I thought.

The Nadder's large yellow eye watched me carefully, I shook my head and raised my ax higher, the Nadder closed its eyes and waited, but I just couldn't do it, so I turned and fled.

(Time Skip)

I sat alone in the Great hall with my meal on the table in front of me, I didn't really feel like eating so just I sat there just picking at my chicken.

I was mentally scolding myself, _Why are you so useless_! _You should have killed that monster_! _Our parents war is about to become ours so I need to figure out what side I'm on!_ , I thought angrily.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even see Valka until she put her hand on my shoulder.

I thought it was Snotlott so I grabbed the arm and put it in an arm bar.

" It's okay Astrid it's just me" chuckled Valka.

I gasped then released Valka," Valka, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was you!" I exclaimed.

Valka smiled," It's all right I had a few interested parties back in my youth." she said,I noticed that the corners of her mouth were turned upwards slightly in a ghost of a smile.

"I just wanted to come by and see if you were alright" she said.

I sighed," You heard about that huh?" I asked.

She nodded," The whole Village knows... Why didn't you kill it?" She asked.

I shook my head," I don't know, I think it's because of Shadow... He spared my life and I feel that if I kill a Dragon it dishonor what he did for me, he could've killed me but he showed me mercy even though we're enemy's and fought numerous times, he spared my life... I feel that sparing that by sparing that Dragons life I'm somehow repaying my debt to him" I said, I was stunned by my own words.

 _Where did that come from_?, I thought.

Valka simply nodded," I understand what you mean, I feel like I owe him as well, for sparing Stoic's life" she said.

Valka bid me farewell and I turned my attention back to the almost forgotten meal in front of me and drowned myself in my thoughts again.

 _Would Shadow show that kind of_ _mercy again_?, I thought.

I started to think about what Shadow would be like if he wasn't raised by Dragons.

A flicker of movement made me look up, I saw Snotlott and the rest of the gang headed my way.

To avoid a whole big confrontation I stood and left the Great Hall not caring about where I went, I just wanted to get away.

So after a few minutes of walking I realized that I was at the stream where I last met Shadow.

I sat down on a fallen log to think.


	6. A Promise

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I sorry about another cliffy, but it's dramatic and hopefully keeps you reading. anyway I'm done talking , so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I didn't even realize what happened until I was dangling a foot off the ground with the boys powerful hand was rapped around my neck.

He may look scrawny, but he was anything but, I could feel his powerful muscles rippling under his armor as I tried to pry his hand off my neck.

I stared into his bright emerald green eyes, but they were void of any expression.

My lungs began to burn and spots started to dance acrossed my vision.

Just when it felt like I was about to black out, I heard a loud clang and the boys hold on me disappeared.

I fell to the ground gasping for air, when I caught my breath looked up to see Rapunzal standing over the boy holding a frying pan," Whar did yea get tha?" I asked hoarsely.

She smiled slightly," I have magic hair, so why would I need a medicine bag?" She asked.

I chuckled," Thank yah for savin meh" I said as I rubbed my throat.

We both looked back at the boy," I thought you said you knew him?" Asked Rapunzal which made me feel guilty all over again.

" Aye uh.. em the one who shot im" I said, she raised her eyebrows.

" Okay now I understand why he tried to kill you" she said, I flashed an irritated look at her, she just smirked.

" Now what do we do?" She asked, I looked at the large Lizard, it was watching us with narrowed eyes and tense muscles.

" Aye have a feilin that if we do anythin to im," I gestured to the boy," He will keel us" I said then gestured to the Lizard.

Rapunzal stared at the beast," Maybe I could try to gain its trust" she said as I knelt down next to the boy and began feeling his head for the spot where Rapunzal hit him with the pan.

I glanced at Rapunzal and saw the beast glaring down at her from a tree that meant she was getting nowhere with the it.

" Punz!" I called, she turned and looked at me with an annoyed expression.

" Yeah Meri?" she asked as she made her way over to me.

" Can ye hilp meh move im so his face isn't in the dirt?" I asked, she nodded and grabbed one of his arms while I got the other.

I cast a quick glance over at the tree the Lizard was in, it was just watching us with its wings open slightly and teeth bared.

 _That's a_ _lot of loyalty,_ I thought as we moved the boy back to the spot where we found him.

Just as we set him down he groaned, I stumbled away in case he attacked again, slowly his eyes opened.

* * *

 **Hiccup's(Shadow's) POV**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the girl with a mess of fiery red curls.

Next I saw my brother in a tree," _Toothless_ ?" I asked," _I_ _am here brother_ " said Toothless as he glided down from his perch.

" _Why did you not defend me when the blond attacked me from behind_?" I growled.

" _Because that one you deserved it and if it's makes you feel better I would have killed her if she hit you a second time_ " he said.

" _The red one is the one who shot me!"_ I Barked.

" I _gathered that much, the red one was hell-bent on finding you and the blond saved your life_ " he said as glanced at the girls.

I looked down at my wound, and realize that it was gone, not even a scar remained.

I looked from the blond then to the red haired girl, I tried to remember what humans say after another person helps them," Th-thank... Yy-you" I said in broken Norse, the words were foreign and unfamiliar in my mouth.

The blond gasped and the red haired girl stared at me with her mouth wide open," Yea can talk!" Exclaimed the red haired girl, I nodded.

" Meri my I have a word with you?" Asked the blond girl, the one called Meri nodded.

They moved a little ways away to talk," Meri he's a Viking and in case you forgot, Scott's and Viking are enemy's!" Whispered the blond.

I thought the only war the Vikings were fighting was the one against the Dragons, I thought.

Meri cast a quick glance at me," He doesn't look like a Vikin" said Meri.

" He just tried to kill you!" Exclaimed the blond girl.

"I know, but thar's somthin about im that draws meh to im" said Meri.

I was confused by her words I turned to look at Toothless and he gave me a smug look.

I was just about to ask him why he was looking at me like that when I felt a slight pull in my mind and I heard a distant voice," RETURN TO THE NEST " It said.

" Queen!" I exclaimed in Norse, both girls looked at me but Meri had a look of horror.

" How do yea know who Aye am ?" She asked, but I ignored her.

" _Brother how long have_ I _been downed_?" I asked urgently.

" _About a_ _half a_ _day_ " said Toothless he understood the urgency of the question.

" _The Queen is calling to me_ " I said, Toothless grunted and spread his wings, I sprang onto his back.

" Hey whar are yea goin!" Yelled Meri, I looked at her.

" Will...Back" I promised, then Toothless rocketed into the midday sky.

" _What should we_ _do_? _If I_ _tell the Queen_ _I_ _was wounded she will demand proof_ " I said thoughtfully.

We flew in silence for several wing beats before Toothless spoke, " I _have an idea but you are not going to like it_ ".

" _If it will protect the Nest from her wrath I_ _will do it_ " I said, Toothless grunted.

" _Then we'll need help from a_ _Nadder_ " Said Toothless.

(Time Skip)

" **HOW DARE YOU ABANDON THIS NEST**!" Boomed the Queen.

" _My Queen it could not be_ avoided, _I_ _was wounded in the last raid and needed rest before I_ _could return_ " I answered.

The Queen was so silent the it set my nerves on edge.

" **SHOW ME THE WOUND** " She demanded.

I obeyed and lifted the bottom of my armor to reveal the wound, I turned so she could see the other side.

" **YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR ABSENCE BUT DO NOT ABSENCE, BUT DO NOT LEAVE WITH OUT SENDING WORD TO ME**!" She Boomed.

" _As you wish my Queen_ " I said as I bobbed my head.

" **DISMISSED**!" Boomed the Queen, I left the Queens pit and head back to my den, when I arrived Toothless was waiting for me.

" _Did she take the bait_?" He asked, I nodded then winced.

" _Lay down, this is going to hurt so try not to scream_ " whispered Toothless, I grunted and took my armor off, I put a bone in my mouth then nodded to Toothless, he narrowed his eyes as he took aim, inhaled then opened his parted his lips in an O shape and shot a plasma blast about the size of a grape into my wound.

I bit down hard on the bone to stop my self from crying out, I heard cracking sounds but I was to much pain to notice.

Eventually the pain subsided, I let out a shaky breath and removed the bone from my mouth and discovered fractures where I had bitten.

" _That hurt worse than_ _being lashed_ " I muttered painfully.

Toothless leaned forward and licked my wound, I winced but let him continue.

When he finished my wound was sealed," _Just remember not to make any sudden movements_ " Toothless said softly, I rubbed his head.

" **I** **HUNGER** " Echoed a voice in my head.

I sighed loudly," I _might need you to reseal it when we_ return"I said as put my armor back on.

I carefully climbed onto his back and we flew out of the nest with the rest of the Dragons in tow.


	7. Reunion

**Hey guys just burning the midnight oil here so I apologize if there are any spelling errors... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hiccup's(Shadow's) POV**

Toothless shifted uneasily beneath me," _The Vikings don't seem to think we're going to attack tonight that's... Unsettling_ " whispered Toothless.

" _Or in our absence they've had time to prepare for our next raid_... _I'll go and scout ahead to see if they have any surprises_ " I said as I dismounted.

" _Are you sure that is wise in your current state_?" Asked Toothless.

I growled," _I'll be fine just wait for my signal_ ".

He reluctantly bobbed his head, I began making my way to the Village.

Inside the Village it was quiet a little to quiet for my liking.

I heard a noise and darted into space between two houses, I strained my ears listening for the sound again.

I heard it again but this time it sounded like voices, so I moved in their direction, I discovered that the voices were in the Vikings hall.

" With Stoic and most of our warriors gone we will be defenseless if the Dragons attack!" Yelled a male voice.

I snuck into the hall, no one paid any attention to me so I hid in the back and just listened to them argue.

" Valka you must think about this, we need help, why not reach out to another tribe?" Asked a female voice.

" Because if we ask for help they will want something in return and we have nothing to trade" said a female with long brown hair that was streaked with gray.

I looked away from her for a moment and spotted the blond She Viking, she looked away from the woman named Valka and our eyes locked, her mouth dropped open.

 _Oh Drakeo_ , _I've been spotted_ , I thought.

The She Viking threw her ax and it embedded itself into the wooden beam next to my head.

Before anyone could react I covered the distance between me and the women named Valka.

I unshethed my dagger and held it to her throat, the Vikings slowly came to there senses and began drawing their weapons.

" Move... She... Die!" I yelled in broken Norse, there was an audible gasp from every Viking in the hall.

I felt Valka stiffen with fear, in an attempt to calm her I whispered so quietly that only she would be able to hear me," No... Hurt..." I whispered as I slowly made my way to the door, once I was out side I let out a powerful roar And the raid began.

* * *

 **Valka's POV**

When were out side he let out a deafening roar, I reacted by bring my head back as hard as could.

I made solid contact with his skull, he lost his hold on the dagger and his mask went flying, I spun around to face him.

Long brown hair hung down into his face as searched the ground for his dagger, when he couldn't find it he looked up at me and my breath hitched.

On his lip was a scar in the same exact spot where I had to stitch Hiccup's lip after he got a hold of his father's knife.

" Hiccup?" I questioned, he cocked his head.

" Hiccup is that you?" I asked he furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth.

" Shadow!" Yelled Astrid, our eyes met.

" Run" I whispered as I took my ax off my back and turned to face Astrid.

Astrid stopped running and her mouth dropped open when she realized what I was doing.

" Valka what are you doing?" She asked, I looked over my shoulder.

" Go now!... Be safe my son" I whispered, Hiccup put his hand on my face then ran, Astrid tried to follow but I blocked her path.

" Valka he's getting away!" Exclaimed Astrid, I raised my ax and got into a defensive position.

" I know" I said calmly, Astrid narrowed her eyes at me then attacked, I blocked her slice and countered with a quick cut, Astrid just nearly stopped it from cut into her chest, just as Astrid was about to attack again a roar sounded close by I turned hoping that Hiccup was safe, Astrid took advantage of my position and slammed the pummel of her ax against the back of my head, I was vaguely aware of Astird standing over me before I lost conciseness.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

 _Why in the name of Loki would Valka betray the tribe_?, I thought.

I was looking down at Valka when I thrown off my feet by an unknown force.

I hit a tree with a painful thud, the impact was strong enough that it blurred my vision and knocked my ax from my grip.

When my eyes regained the ability to see straight, I saw a sword screaming towards my head, I yelped and ducked.

The sword whizzed over my head and embedded itself deeply into the tree I was leaning against, _At least that will be suck there for a while_ , I thought, I raised my fists and turned to face my attacker.

"Shadow?" I questioned out of surprise.

He snarled then ripped his sword from the tree with incredible ease and he glared angrily at me.

I jumped to my feet and was about to jump for my ax when Shadow's fist connected with my jaw sending me five feet away and right next to my ax.

But his blow was powerful enough to disorient me for a moment, I was able to gather my wits enough to wrap my fingers around the shaft of my ax, I felt a powerful hand wrap around my throat and lift me off the ground.

 _By Thor_! _Has he always been this strong_?, I thought.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the side, his reaction was more then I expected.

He dropped me and roared as he grabbed his side, when he pulled his hand away it was bloody, slowly he looked at me and for the first time since I've fought him I felt fear.

His eyes that were usually full of peace now had a murderous glint too them, he lunged at me I swung my ax as hard as I could but he just grabbed the shaft of my ax and ripped it from my grasp then hurled it deeper into the woods, I started to back away but I tripped over a fallen tree.

He loomed over with his sword raised over his head and just as he plunge the sword downwards Valka yelled.

" Hiccup no!", the sword froze just above my heart.

 _Did she just say_..., before I could finish that thought, Valka spoke.

" Hiccup please don't kill her", I looked at Shadow and his eyes lost their murderous glint.

" Go before the other Vikings know you're still here" said Valka as she held out his mask, he nodded and took his mask from her then disappeared into the night.

Valka and I locked gazes her eyes hardened.

" Its not your secret to tell, I will tell it when I believe Stoic and the rest of the Village are ready to hear it " she stated, then turned on her heel and left.

As watched her leave I thought that this was one messed up family reunion.


	8. AN

**Hey guys! I don't normally do this type of thing but I just hit 1k reads! I never thought that my book would get this popular.**

 **Okay now I have a few things I need your guy's help with.**

 **I can't decide who Hiccup should end up with.. Astrid or Merida?**

 **so give me some feedback on who you would like to see hiccup with.**

 **And also I'm going to be writing a AU called An Unfair Trade soon so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

 **and I thing that covers it.**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


	9. Love?

**Hey guy's! I'm so sorry I published a chapter in this book but I hope you'll forgive me now that I've published a new chapter!**

 **So I'm done talking now...Bye**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I was sitting in my Mum's bedroom currently suffering from princess lessons but I did find a temporary relief from them by drawing.  
But the thing is, the only thing I could draw well was the boy, just as I was finishing his eyes the paper was yanked from my lap.

" What could you possibly be doing that is more important tha-" Mothers lecture froze when she saw what I was drawing.

" Giv it back!" I yelped as I made a wild grab for the drawing, she took a step back and looked at me.

* * *

 **Elinor's POV**

I was talking about about the various Viking clans when I cast a quick glance at Merida only to see her not paying attention.

She was drawing something on a piece of paper, so I grabbed it from her.

" What could you possibly be doing that is more important tha-" I stopped mid sentence.

Her drawing was of a boy, he had long hair that hung in his eyes, a firm jaw line, his lips were curled slightly in a ghost of a smile, on his upper lip was a scar, but what surprised me the most was how well she did the eyes.

They were dark but full of life, calm yet wild and kind but fierce, I knew Merida couldn't have imagined this boy.

She must be meeting him when she goes into the woods, I thought.

" Giv it back" cried Merida as she lunged for the drawing, I took a step back and stared at her.

" After the whole changing your fate fiasco you've come to your senses and met a boy?" I asked as I examined the drawing once more.

She furrowed her brow," Wha? no!, Aye don't like im, Aye only met im once" She said defensively.

I looked up from the drawing and raised an eyebrow," Is he of royal blood?" I asked, she let out an exasperated sigh.

" Aye don't know! Aye only met im once!" Yelled Merida.

" A Princess does not raise her voice" I said sternly.

She threw her hands up in the air. " Aye don't car!" She shouted.

Seeing as I am getting nowhere I decided to try a different approach.

" So how did you meet him?" I asked.

She let out a shaky breath, and that's when I noticed that she was quietly crying.

I sat next to her and pulled her close to me, she put her head on my shoulder.

" We met because Aye almost keeled im" she sniffed.

" How was it your fault?" I asked worriedly.

" Aye was ridin Angus and Aye aimed meh bow at... meh target but missed it and hit im" Merida said quietly.

 _My dear_! _Now I hope he isn't royalty_ , I thought.

" Mum, may Aye be excused?" Asked Merida, I sighed.

" Yes you may, but you'll have to do Princess lessons on the weekend" I said.

Merida gave my hand a quick squeeze then ran out of the room.

I looked out my window and saw her running towards town, probably going to see her cousin Rapunzal.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

By the time I reached Rapunzal's door I was out of breath.

I walked up to her door and knocked," One moment!" Called a muffled voice from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal Rapunzal when she saw me her lips stretched into a wide smile.

" Hey Meri!" She exclaimed, she then turn her head and yelled over her shoulder.

" Mom I'm going out with Meri! Be back soon!" she closed the door with out waiting for a response.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the market square.

" Can we go somewhar more private?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look," Why?" She asked.

I gave her a pointed look and she nodded then dragged me towards the woods.

When she stopped dragging me we at the Incredibly large oak tree," What's up? You seem... emotional" said Rapunzal.

I sat down on one of the large roots with my back against the tree," Aye am" I sighed," My mum caught meh drawin im" I admitted.

Rapunzal raised an eyebrow," I didn't know you could draw" she said.

" Aye can't, Aye can only draw im" I said," Aye em Findin tha meh thoughts are never far from im.. it's like he's the plague and Aye can't get away from im" I said with my head in my hands.

When Rapunzal didn't say anything I looked up and saw she was smiling," Wha?" I asked.

" You like him!" She squealed excitedly.

" Aye do not!" I yelped, I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

" Your lying!" She squealed even louder as my cheeks got darker.

" Admit it!" She exclaimed when she saw me blushing.

" Aye can't!" I yelled as my eyes welled up.

She stopped laughing and gave me a concerned look," Meri what's wrong?".

I sighed then wiped my eyes," Aye can't love im, Aye em a Princess and he's a.." I trailed off.

" Viking?" She finished, I hung my head.

" Yeah, which is why it won't work" I muttered sadly.

Rapunzal pulled me into a hug," If you like each other then it will work out, it won't all ways be easy but it should work out" She whispered.

She took a step back to make sure our eyes met," And if you don't believe me then take my marriage with Eugene for example, I'm a Princess and he was a thief, now he is the Future king of Corona, trust me it will work" she said reassuringly.

I threw my arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze.

" Thank yea" I said, I'm lucky to have a cousin like her, I thought," Maybe it will work" I said quietly.

" Did you say something Meri?" Asked Rapunzal.

I shook my head," No Aye Punz" I answered.

" We should probably head back" she said when she stood.

I nodded," Aye think yea are right" I agreed and we began the long trek back to town


	10. Captured

**Hey guys! I've been really busy so I'm so sorry I hope you haven't moved on from this story.**

 **I promise to update regularly!**

 **So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Hiccup ( Shadow's) POV**

" **I AM PLEASED WITH THE RESULTS**!" Boomed the Queen.

For the first time since I've returned to the nest I was able to relax, but that feeling didn't last.

" **SHADOW I AM BEGINNING TO QUESTION YOUR LOYALTY**!" She stated.

Panic welled up into my throat," _My Queen I assure you that give my life for this nest I_ -" before I could finish the Queen interrupted me.

" **I DON'T DOUBT YOUR LOYALTY TO THE** **NEST** , **I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR LOYALTY TO ME**!" She boomed.

Now I was full blown panicked, before I could come up with a proper response my mouth started talking and my mind was trying to catch up.

" **HMMM VARY WELL RETURN TO SCOTLAND AND BRING BACK A HUMAN SACRIFICE TO PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO ME**! **DISMISSED**!" She said.

I bobbed my head and hurriedly left her pit feeling nauseous.

As I quickly entered my den, I didn't notice Toothless had his tail laying across the entrance to the den.

I ungracefully tripped and landed on my face," _Shadow_! _I'm sorry brother_ -" I held up my hand to silence him as I pulled myself to a sitting position.

" _We've got a problem_ " I said, Toothless cocked his head.

" _What's that_?" He questioned.

" _The Queen is questioning my loyalty to her so now I have bring her a human sacrifice from Scotland_!" I exclaimed.

" _We had better not waste any more time_ " said Toothless as he spread his wings, I nodded and climbed onto his back, with one powerful wing beat we had left the nest.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

" The last time Aye was here Aye lost meh leg to Mordue" Said Da as he gazed at a familiar meadow, as I gazed at the meadow, for a fleeting moment I saw Mordue.

I slammed my eyes shut and turned my head in an effort to rid myself of the memory, opening my eyes I noticed my brothers hiding behind a tent.

I carefully crept over to see what they were doing, I almost laughed, their arms were full of sweets, I stepped out out from my hiding," Aye hope yea plan on sharin?" I asked.

They spun around at the sound of my voice," Merida don't sneak up on us like that!" Exclaimed Haymish, I rolled my eyes at him and plucked a sweet out of his hand ignoring his protest as I took a bite.

" Oi kids! Time to go!" Yelled Da, I handed the sweet back to my Haymish and headed for the carriage.

(Time Skip)

I was sitting in the carriage which was currently on it's way back to the castle when the air was filled with an odd sound, like an arrow cutting through the air only much louder, then it stopped all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Hiccup(Shadow's) POV**

Not long after arriving in Scotland Toothless spotted a carriage escorted by armed guards," _Aim for the thing holding the Horses to the carriage, after that I'll keep them busy while you look for one you could carry_ " I said.

Toothless grunted then curled into a dive, I crawled onto his underbelly and I could hear him building up a plasma blast.

He accurately hit the the thing and the horses bolted.

Toothless released me when my feet touched the ground I ducked into a roll to brake my fall, halfway through my roll I drew my sword.

The carriage door flew open revealing a man as big as the Red Viking, he was wielding a massive iron sword," How dare yea attack my family!" He roared and brought his sword down against me at full strength.

I met his blow with equal power caused our swords to lock, our faces where inches apart ," Yea won't beat meh devil!" He warned, I snarled in response.

We broke apart and slowly circled one another trying find a weak point in the others defense.

Our blades met again and again slowly growing more powerful.

I forced our swords to lock when I heard Toothless roar that he sees one.

I looked for to long, the large man took advantage of my carelessness by punching me in the side of the head, I lost my balance and fell, the man put his foot on my throat," Drop meh boy yea beast!" He yelled.

He removed his foot from my throat and kicked the side of my head with enough force I saw stars, I was roughly pulled to my feet and tied to the back of the wagon.

It lerched forward causing me to stumble," Keep movin!" Barked one of the guards which earned a snarl from me.

After the sun reached halfway in the sky a familiar castle came into view causing a feeling of dread roll over me," Welcome to DunBrock castle demon!"


	11. Hiccup

**Hey guys as I promised here's the next chapter.**

 **I just wanted to thank you guys, this story now has over 2k views!**

 **It just blows my mind, I never in a** **million billion years thought it would get this popular!**

 **When I started this fic was struggling with a bit of depression due to the many things going on in my life.**

 **So I used this fic as a way to fight my depression and seeing that so many people like my fic is just mind blowing!**

 **So um on with the story!**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

All I could hear was yelling and roaring but one voice rose above the rest it was Da's ," Drop meh boy yea beast!" He yelled, a moment later Hubert appeared next to me, _How did he get out there_? _He was sitting here a moment ago_ , I thought

The silence outside was deafening, after a bit it was broken by a low growl so powerful it vibrated my bones, I was about to look out when Da came back into the carriage and sat down.

" Da wha happened?" I asked, he was panting and sweating heavily.

" It's handled" said Da, I opened my mouth to say something else when the carriage lurched forward, I heard the driver curse which was followed by the crack of a whip, I turned around and opened the certain, I saw the drivers feet but I also saw a large black winged lizard, the poor thing was draped in chains and it was hitched to our carriage and being forced to pull, but something about this creature was familiar, I turned back to Da and saw a beautifully crafted sword that obviously didn't belong to him.

" Whar did yea get that?" I asked as I gestured to the sword on his belt, he looked down at the sword," From our new prisoner" he said matter of factly, then it clicked, _We have the bo_ y!, I thought, it felt like everything just drained out of me, I slumped down in my chair and refused to speak to anyone.

When we arrived back at the castle I was the first one out of the carriage, I walked up to the lizard and slowly approached it's head, I saw the recognition spark in its eyes," Aye am truly sorry" I whispered as I placed my hand on its head, it's gaze softened," Aye will do meh best to help im" I said quietly," Merida" said my mum, I turned away from the black Lizard and left, I could hear my mother calling after me but I kept walking.

* * *

 **Hiccup's(Shadow's) POV**

I was ruffly thrown into a cell, I spun around and snarled menacingly at the guards, they quickly slammed the iron door shut and locked it," Yea best be on yea best behavior, the king im self will be comin to see ya" said the first guard, they turned and left closing a thick wooden door on their way out.

When the sound of their foot steps faded I quickly checked the secret compartment in my armor on the forearm, I smiled when the light caught the blade of a Gronkle Iron dagger.

I tilted my head when I heard an odd set of footsteps, _Thump_ , **Ping** , _Thump_ , **Ping** , I realized they were coming closer, I quickly closed the compartment just as the door flew open revealing the large man I fought, he came in and sat down on a chair in front of my cell," Aye am King Fergus of Scotland" He said, I just snorted, he glared at me," Aye told yea meh name, now yea tell meh yers" said Fergus, I consecrated and furrowed my brow in effort.

" Hh-hiccup" I said in broken Norse, Ferguses eyes narrowed at me.

" A Vikin!" Growled Fergus, I snarled at him, " Yea are probably a Berserker" he spat, I glared at him.

" B-berk" I roared, he raised an eyebrow," Berkens are a proud and powerful Breed of Vikin" said Fergus, his voice was void of emotion but his eyes were hateful, I was about to say something when I cocked my head as I heard someone coming, Fergus furrowed his brow then he heard the foot steps.

" Your Majesty, the Queen requested your presence" said a guard, but I noticed that the guard was trying to sound older than he really was and his armor was to big for him Fergus exhaled, then he stood and left, when he was gone the guard quietly closed the door, I sniffed the air, a familiar scent washed over me, I smiled knowing who's it was," Meri" I said, she spun around.

" How did yea know it was meh?" She asked in surprise.

" Your... scent" I said in broken Norse, she raised an eyebrow.

" Do Aye smell that bad?" She asked, I shook my head vigorously.

" Smell... good" I said, her face turned red and she glanced the other way, _Oh no did I offend her_? _Ugh why are humans so complicated_?, I thought.

She walk forward and grabbed the bars," Aye can't stay long" she said, I nodded in understatement, there was something nagging me at the back of my back of my mind but I could figure out was it was... then it hit me, _the Queen_ , I thought.

I lurched forward and grabbed the bars, my sudden action made Meri jump back," Queen... must... be... fed..." I said, she furrowed her brow.

" Wait yea have a Queen?" She asked, I nodded," If.. I.. Gone.. She.. Kill.. Nest" I said, her face paled,"Use... Toothless... feed... Queen... please" I begged.

She looked terrified but managed a weak reply," Aye will do meh best" she said, I sagged in relief, I noticed my claws hanging next to the door, I pointed at them and she followed my gaze," Take...Use" I said.

She nodded and quickly took them off the hook, as her hand closed around the door knob I called out," Hide... Face" I said, she nodded and opened the door but froze.

" Aye don't even know yer name" she said, I smiled.

" H-hiccup" I answered, I heard her chuckle.

" Good bye Hiccup" she said, then left.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I crept down the hallway and soon my door came into view I opened it and quietly closed it behind me, I dug through all my clothes until I came up with a black robe, I threw it on then grabbed my bow and two quivers of arrows.

I look at Hiccups claw then carefully put them on, I was surprised at how light they were, I carefully pulled my hood over my head so I didn't tare it, I was about to leave when I saw my sword, and after pondering for a minute whether I should take it or not I grabbed it and put it on my belt then left to go find Toothless was it?

The sun had set about five minutes ago and I remember hearing some of the guards saying that Toothless was put in the stables.

When the stables were in sight I noticed there were four guard patrolling the area, I watched them for a bit to see if there were any holes in the routes, then finally I spotted an opening and ran into the stables.

Inside the stables the smell of hay and horse manure were overpowered by the smell of fish and hot scales.

Carefully I crept through the stalls so I didn't spook the horses, towards the back of the stable the smell got stronger until I in front of a Large black Lizard.

Toothless's eyes were closed and he seamed to be in a deep sleep, I took my eyes of his head for a second and when I looked back he was staring at my, his pupils were narrowed into slits.

" Shhh Shhh" I said in a failed attempt to clam him," It's okay Aye'm not gonna hert yea" I whispered, I began to look for a way to free him but I couldn't find the key to unlock his chains, I looked at the chains then down at the claws Hiccup gave me, I sent a silent prayer to God hoping this would wook.

I took a deep breath and slashed at the chains with Hiccup's claws, they easily cut through the chains felling harmlessly off Toothless body, Toothless looked at me and cocked his head.

" Hiccup told me I have to feed the Queen" I explained, Toothless grunted then shoved his head between my legs and slid me onto his back then charged out of the stables and rocked into the sky.


	12. Jail Brake

**Hey guys I thought you would enjoy a good old fashion jail brake!**

 **Anyway I have some... Things prepared for the next two chapters so this chapter is kinda what kicks it off.**

 **so I hope you like it and write a review...**

 **So yeah um bye!**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I was holding on to Toothless for dear life as he flew through the sky at high speeds," Toothless slow down Aye can't hang on much longer" but I as soon as the words left my mouth my grip slipped and plummeted towards the ocean.

I screamed for Toothless and moment later I hit something solid," Thank ye Toothless" I whispered, he let out a low warble," Are yea laughin at meh!" I exclaimed, Toothless's speed decreased so suddenly I almost lost my grip for the second time but I completely forgot about that when I saw what was below me, it was a large village under attack by winged Lizards.

I was in awe of how well the villagers fought back, then I spotted a Girl with blond hair carrying a double handed battle ax, she fought like a true warrior, I watched her throw a net over a blue Lizard with yellow spines.

" Keep this Nadder under control, the devil still has some juice in him!" She yelled, I drew my sword and told Toothless to take me in closer, he obeyed, and when I was close enough I jumped and attacked the Villagers that were keeping this... Nadder trapped.

They were strong but I was for more skilled, I quickly cut through their ranks," SHADOW!" Yelled a female voice, I realized that she was yelling at me, I turned to see a ax screaming towards my head, I ducked then countered, she blocked it then swiftly swung her ax at my upper body, I blocked it but I caused our weapons to lock.

I looked into her blue eyes, they were full of confusion and hate," Why didn't you come back sooner, and why would you use a raid?" She demanded, I didn't know what she was talking about so I stayed silent," Answer me or by Thor I will kill you" she growled.

 _Mor'du_! _I'm in a Viking village_!, I thought, when I didn't respond the girl shoved me then swung her fist, it connected with my jaw, I staggered back with my hand holding my jaw, the girl was on me in a second, she threw off my hood then gasped.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

 _Who in Thors name is that_?, I thought, I was starting at a beautiful girl with wild red curly hair and piercing blue eyes, she attacked me like a cornered Grapple Grounder the attack was so quick I didn't have time to react before she slashed across my face with metal claws similar to Sha.. Hiccup's, she then cut the Nadder loose and jumped on its back and disappeared.

I clutched my face attempting to slow the bleeding but it did little to stop the large amount of blood that wasnow running down my face and arm.

I staggered to Gothie's hut, when I got inside she looked me over then motioned for me to sit, she started gathering herbs and mashing them into a fine paste, hobbling over to me with the paste in her hands she began applying the paste to my open wounds, it felt like she poured mead in them, my eyes started to water and I desperately wanted to clean all of the gunk Gothie just put in my wound off, she then took out some cloth and carefully wrapped it around my wounds.

At that moment Gobber appeared carrying Ruff, she had a minor burn on her lower back, Gothie started to scratch signs into the dirt.

" Uhh she says that in three days you'll need too... bath in yak milk.." Gothie smacked his arm with her staff," Aye! That smarts... Uh what I meant was in one week you have too clean out you wounds then rebandage them" he said still rubbing his arm.

Gothie started to scratch more sings into the dirt.

" Uhh she says that you are to scratch your wounds when then they itch" Gothie smacked him again," Ow for an old women ye are pretty strong" he said, she swung her staff at him again but he moved out of the way," What I meant was don't scratch your wounds" he said, I nodded then thanked Gothie and left.

 _Now who in the name of Thor was that_?, I thought, I couldn't stop seeing the terror in her eyes, then a thought struck me, _Where is Sha- Hiccup_?, I thought.

* * *

Toothless's POV

" **WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER**?" Demanded the Queen I was instantly covered in a layer of sweat.

" _He is... unable to give you the report my Queen_ " I said, The Queen's head emerged from the fog, nostrils quivering, I lowered my gaze.

" **WHY CAN I NOT SMELL HIM**?" She asked, I hesitate for a moment to long," **WHERE IS HE**!" She roared, I decided to tell her the truth.

" _I don't know you're Majesty_ " I said, all the noise in the nest faded away, there was only silence, I could feel the gaze of every Dragon boring into my back," _But I have a replacement for the time being, just until we find him_ " I added quickly.

" **VARY WELL** " boomed the Queen, I could tell she wasn't pleased.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I watched in horror as a massive head appeared out of the fog and roar, _Now I know why Hiccup asked me to feed the Queen, she's huge_!, I thought.

Toothless then nodded his head turned and left the large pit, after a little while Toothless appeared next to me," Toothless will yea help meh free Hiccup?" I asked, Toothless nodded without hesitation.

Time Skip

When we arrived back in Scotland the sun had started to rise, but when we flew by the castle it was in total chaos.

* * *

 **Hiccup's(Shadow's) POV**

(A few hours before)

I waited until I was sure Meri had left on Toothless before I made my escape, I knew the only way out of here was through these bars and a heavy oaken doors, the cell door was easy I simply shoved it open, _I'm going to have to apologize to Meri about the doo_ r, I thought.

Bracing myself I ran at the large wooden door and blew it off its hinges, _And that one too_ , I thought.

One of the guards who must have been patrolling came running down the hall with his sword drawn, I rolled between his legs, then rotated my upper body and swung my fist, I made contact with his helmet, the blow dented his helmet as well as knock him unconscious, but in the process I'm pretty sure I broke a knuckle or two, but due to adrenaline I didn't feel them.. Yet.

 _When I get out I'll have to track down the girl called Punz_ , I thought, but for now I have to focus on getting away.

I grabbed the guard's sword, it wasn't balance correctly witch made me yearn for my Gronkle Iron sword, but this one will have to do, I ran down the hall as fast as I could, my speed is going to be the key to escaping, I could see at the end of the hall it turned left, as I rounded the corner I collided with a woman, she had long brown hair that was streaked with grey, she wore a green dress, but what caught my attention was the golden crown on her head," Ss-sorry" I said, then took off again.

As I raced down the hall I heard bells sound followed by men shouting, _Oden_! _They know I've escaped, I was hoping they wouldn't have found out so quickly_!, I thought angrily.

I raced down a hall full of openings, I heard an odd whistling sound then something embedded it's self into my arm, I ripped it out not even bothering to stop to see what it was, I rounded another corner, but realized I wasn't running blind I was following a scent, I inhaled again," Meri" I exclaimed, _I'm following here sent_!, I thought.

* * *

 **Elinor's POV**

I was on my way to see the prisoner when a boy no older then Merida ran into me," Ss-sorry" he stuttered then he bolted down the hall I had just come from, I furrowed my brow.

 _A boy that young shouldn't be down here_ , I thought, I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts, I corrected my posture then continued to go see the prisoner, when I rounded the next corner I was surprised to see a guard unconscious and the door to the dungeon laying uselessly on the floor, I turned and made my way to a secret entrance.

I entered the throne room and saw Fergus sitting on his throne talking to the... the Lord's!, _They weren't due for another wee_ k!, I thought, Fergus looked up at me then smiled.

" Elinor!" He said cheerfully, but before the Lord's could address me I spoke," A guard has just informed that a prisoner has escaped" I said, Fergus's eyes narrowed.

" The Rider" He spat," Sound the alarm Aye don't want this Vikin on the loose for to long" He said to a guard.

* * *

 **Hiccup's (Shadow's)POV**

I burst out of some large doors and found myself in a courtyard, I caught Meri's scent again but it was mixed with fur, and... Toothless!

I ran to the source of the smell, what I found was a stable, inside saw a large black and white horse, I approached him as I would a Dragon slowly and respectfully, the horse noticed me when I was about six feet away from it.

When I was close enough I held out my hand, the horse cautiously sniffed my hand, when it seemed to be used to me, I walked over to its side then climbed onto its back, it gave a startled winnie but didn't try to throw me off, I slowly urged him to run out of the castle gates.


	13. Rapunzel's Help

**Hey guys I hope you'll like this chapter...**

 **Maybe I've been writing a little to much... Nah I'll just keep going until I run out of ideas..**

 **So um... anyway on with the story!**

* * *

 **Hiccup's (Shadow's) POV**

The adrenaline started to wear off, my hand was in excruciating pain and my shoulder was starting to go numb, _Okay I escaped, now I have to find Punz,_ I thought.

I dismounted and ran towards the town, once I got into town I began to search for Punz but there were too many scents mingled together, so I was unable to pick up her's.

I growled in frustration witch caused some people to cast me odd glances, I was about to give up and look some where else when a woman walked by me and I caught Punzes scent, I started to follow the women, I was so engrossed in following her that I ran into a table, I let out a low wine as the collision caused my injury's to flare up painfully.

The women stopped walking and turned around, when she saw me in wounded state she gasped then hurried over to me," Come with me" she said as she threw an arm around me as if she was trying to support my weight, I nodded and followed her, she led me to a large wooden house, she let go of me and opened the door then led me into a well lit room, there were many scents that mingled together and one of them was Punzes.

The women made me lay down on an odd object, it was soft and long, she carefully tried to pull off my tunic, but the movement caused my wounds to scream in protest, I gritted my teeth and let out a low growl," I'm sorry but I have to get your armor off so I can clean your wounds" she said in a soothing manner, I almost let her until I remembered my scars

 _I can't let her see them,_ I thought, I shook my head and refused to let her take it off, she huffed in annoyance, it looked like she was about to grab a knife and cut it off but the door opened.

" Mom I'm bac-" the voice stopped mid sentence.

* * *

 **Rapunzal's POV**

I opened the door and called out," Mom I'm bac-" but the words died in my throat, laying on the couch was the boy, his sholder was bleeding badly and his hand looked like he broke it.

" Rapunzal! Thank the sun you are here, this boy needs your help" said Mom, the boys bright emerald green eyes looked at me, a small smile crossed his face," Rr-rapunzal" he repeated, I looked at my Mom.

" Mom. What is he doing here?" I asked, she furrowed her brow in confusion.

" I brought him here, he needs help" she said.

" Mom he's dangerous!" I exclaimed, it looked like she was about to argue but the boy let out a dog like wine followed by a strangled plea," Hh-help pp-please" He begged, you could hear the suffering in his voice, I sighed.

 _No matter what he did to Merida I can't let him suffer,_ I thought, I hurried over to him and placed my hair on both of his injuries, closing my eyes I began to sing," _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine... what once was mine"_ I finished, when I took my hair off his injuries to see that they had healed properly but in there place were scars.

 _That's not normal_ , I thought, but before I could voice my thoughts he sat up and spoke.

" Tt-thank you" He said, then my Mom did something that I had forgotten to do.

" What is your name?" She asked, he smiled

" Hiccup" he said proudly.

 _Hiccup?,_ I thought, My mom cleared her throat.

" So Hiccup, how were you injured?" My Mom asked, he sighed tiredly.

" Escape... castle" he answered, mom and I shared a glance." You escaped from the castle!" Exclaimed Mom, he just nodded, _Great this isn't going to end well,_ I thought.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I hid Toothless and my weapons in the woods not to far from the castle, I told Toothless to stay here and next time I return Hiccup will be with me.

Small Time Skip

Inside the castle there were guards running every where looking for something, I silently prayed that they weren't looking for me, once I reached my room, I quickly went inside and locked the door behind me, breathing a sigh of relief I walked over to my mirror and looked into it my relief vanished.

On my chin was a darkening bruise," Oh no!" I gasped, I lightly touched it and winced," Tha girl hit harder than Aye thought" I said quietly.

I grabbed some powder and tried to cover it up, when I was satisfied I left my room and headed to the dining hall, when I got there, Mum and Da were in a heated debate and my brothers were staring at me, I quietly sat down, Mum noticed me almost immediately," Merida! Where have you been?" She demanded.

" In bed" I said casually, she gave me a look of disbelief.

" And you didn't hear the castle bells ringing?" She asked, I sat up straighter.

" No why, Wha happened?" I asked, Mum and Da exchange glances.

" A vary dangerous prisoner escaped" said Da, I felt my gut tense.

" Who?" I asked, I even dared to hope that it was Hiccup.

" A young viking boy named Hiccup, he ruined his cell door and broke down the doungen door, then began a rampage though the castle" said Da, I was so relieved that he escaped, but when I saw a small smile on Da's lips my relief melted into fear, _Please don't say you killed him,_ I thought desperately.

" But... in the process he was wounded, that means he couldn't have gotten far, and when he is found he will be severely punished" said Da, the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

 _Where would he go if he was wounded?,_ I thought as I walked back to my room, than it hit me, _How was he healed in the first place? Rapunzal healed him!_ , I thought, _Of course he would look for her, if he could tell it was me when I pretended to be a guard than surely he could find her the same way!,_ I thought excitedly, I ran to my room and grabbed a blue cloak, tied it around my shoulders then headed to Rapunzal's house.


	14. A Distraction

**Hey guy's after reading your comments I have decided who Hiccup will fall for...**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this book so far!**

 **So um.. back to the story.**

* * *

 **Hiccup's (Shadow's) POV**

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was alone, I sat up and sniffed the air, Rapunzel and her nest mother's scents were an hour old at least an hour old.

Looked down at my blood stained tunic I sighed, _" It was wearing out anyway_ " I mumbled to myself, swinging my legs over the edge of the... thing I then stood and began searching the house for a tunic that would fit me for the time being.

I was so busy looking for a tunic I didn't even hear light footsteps until an arm was around my neck, I growled aggravated with my own carelessness, I grabbed the arm and pried myself free of the their grasp and threw the person across the room.

I saw it was a male, he had brown hair and some facial hair, he was wearing a blue vest with a white under shirt and some brown pants, he unshethed a sword then charged me, he aimed for my head I simply ducked, as the sword pasted over my head I grabbed the man by the wrist and twisted sharply to the right.

I was rewarded with the sound of bones breaking, he yelled in pain, he swung with his free fist, I easily blocked it, grabbing his uninjured hand I then flung him acrossed the room again, once he landed with a hollow thud I pounced on him.

I was aiming to sink my fangs into his neck but he jerked to left and my fangs sunk into his shoulder, he screamed then a moment later everything went dark.

* * *

 **Eugene's POV**

I decided to surprise Rapunzal by coming to Scotland to visit her and her cousin Merida, but when I got to the house it was empty so I went in, the air smelled like metal and something else I couldn't quite place.

I as I walked by the couch I noticed something, it was a wet spot on the fabric, kneeling down I touched the cushion and when I took my hand away my heart dropped into my stomach, it was blood.

I heard a sound come from one of the spare rooms, slowly I crept down the hall until I was outside the door carefully peeked into the room and saw a boy with long brown hair garbed in black armor, I lunged at him and put him in a chock hold.

He made an inhuman sound then ripped out of the hold like I was nothing more than a cobweb that got in his way, next thing I knew I was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

I stood and quickly drew my sword and aimed for his head, he ducked and my sword went over his head, he quickly grabbed my sword hand then twisted it sharply to the right, I screamed as the bones in my hand broke, I blindly swung my usable hand at him, but he grabbed it the threw me across the room again.

He jumped on me baring razor sharp teeth at me I jerked to the left and I felt his teeth dig into my shoulder, I yelled in pain.

I saw a silhouette of a person loomed over my attacker next I heard a loud clang and the grip on me disappeared," Eugene?" Asked a familiar voice.

" Hey Blondie" I chuckled weakly, I winced as she grabbed my broken hand," Careful" I hissed.

" Sorry" she mumbled as she wrapped her hair around my hand and around the bite, after she finished her song she asked me to help her get the boy into the living room.

" Why?" I asked as I glared down at the boy.

" Because... I said so?" she pleaded as she did her best smolder face, I chuckled but obeyed, when he was on the couch, I turn to question Rapunzel but a knock at the door interrupted me, a look of fear crossed her face, she went over to the door and opened it slightly.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I knocked on Rapunzel's door, it opened slightly," Punz it's just meh" I said, the door opened quickly and I was yanked in.

Eugene standing by the couch, he smiled at me then glanced at something on the couch, I looked back at Rapunzal," How is he doin?" I asked, she sighed.

" He was up a moment ago but I had to knock him out with a frying pan because he was trying to kill Eugene" she said, I gasped.

" Why wha happen?" I asked, Eugene cleared his throat.

" I attacked first, I thought he was a thief, then I got my butt handed to me, if Blondie didn't show up when she did, I would most certainly would had died" said Eugene as he cast a glance at Rapunzal, I was about to say something when Hiccup lurched forward and tackled Eugene.

I had to do something so I yelled" Hiccup stop!", Hiccup froze, slowly he got off Eugene and walked over to me with his head bowed and took my hand.

" Ss-sorry" said Hiccup, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

" Aye forgive yea" I said, he bared his sharp teeth in an attempted smile, I chuckled," Hiccup Aye want yea to meet Eugene" I said, Hiccup looked at Eugene when a wary expression, Eugene returned the look.

Hiccup turned his gaze back on me, then his eyes widened, then he bared his teeth in a threatening manner, I went rigged with fear, slowly he brought up his free and lightly brushed the powder off my jaw, I winced when he touched my bruise," Who" snarled Hiccup, it was terrifying too see him act like this.

" No one" I lied, but he didn't buy it, his eyes narrowed.

" Her" he growled angrily.

" Hicks it was an accident Aye swear!" I exclaimed, but he wasn't paying attention, I could only think of one thing to distract him, I stood on my toes and kissed him.


	15. He's alive?

**Ooo Stoic knows! What will he do next time he sees Hiccup?**

 **Idk if this will even save but I'm in the middle of an awful storm so I'm writing to keep my mind off of it so.. um enjoy..**

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

Gobber pulled a lever to a large cage, the doors flew open and green gas flooded out engulfing most of the Ring," A wet Dragons head can't light it's fire, but thea Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breaths gas the other head lights it, your job is to know witch is witch" said Gobber.

We were split off into pairs I was paired with Ruffnut, Snotlott was paired with Tuffnut, and poor Fishlegs was on his own, Ruff and I were slowly working our way through the fog when we heard Snotlott yell" There!" suddenly Ruff and I were soaked.

" Hey!" I yelled, I was freezing but I was to angry to care at the moment.

" It's us idiots!" Growled Ruffnut.

" You're butts must be getting bigger we thought you were Dragons" laughed Tuffnut, I felt my cheeks flush as Snotlott made a comment.

" Not there is anything wrong with a Dragon as a figure-" I cut Snotlott off by slamming my fist into his nose and Ruffnut threw her bucket at her brother, the bucket hit Tuffnut in the face, he landed on his butt, then he was pulled into the mist by an unseen force, Ruffnut was about to run in after him but I held my arm to stop her," No, wait" I whispered, Ruff and I were knocked off our feet by the Dragons tail, then Ruff was trampled by her brother who wouldn't stop screaming.

" Oh I'm hurt, I'm vary much hurt!" Yelled Tuffnut, the gas started to clear, and out of it slithered a red and green head, it had large yellow eyes, and small frills under its eyes and it's teeth jutted out of it's mouth in a sinister smile, Fishlegs screamed something I didn't understand then splashed water on the Zippleback's head, it made a warbling growl and green gas started spilling out of it's mouth.

" Oh... Wrong head" he chuckled, then he screamed as he was engulfed in gas.

" Fishlegs!" Yelled Gobber, Fishlegs screamed again then ran as fast as his legs allowed him too, then the other head appeared and rubbed it's tongue against the roof of its mouth causing sparks to fly, Snotlott nudged me out of the way.

" Watch out babe I got this!" He said proudly, then he ran at the Zippleback, the left head saw him coming while the right head was keeping a close eye on Ruff who was trying to sneak around it, the left head nipped the right ones neck, the right head hissed at the left, but the left ignored the threat then motioned to the Snotlott was still running towards the Dragon.

When he was in striking distance the left head lunged at Snotlott and picked him up in its mouth then tossed him in the air and the right head swung and sent him hurtling across the kill ring.

I suppressed a giggle because that's what got the Nadder's attention before, but the two headed beast looked at me," Thor" I cursed, then an idea popped into my head, I took off running, both heads followed me, when I had a good aim I threw my shield, the shield flew though the air, it hit one head then the other, it didn't knock them out like I was hoping but I did manage to daze it, I ceasing the opportunity I charged forward with my ax ready, I swung my ax but when I was halfway threw my cut, the Dragon turned into Hiccup and the blue eyed girl, I froze, my ax stopped just three feet away from splitting the Zippleback in two, but I couldn't find the courage to kill it, the Zippleback's eyes softened, I turned on my heel then ran out of the ring.

I didn't stop running until I was deep in the forest, I hurled my ax at a tree in frustration, the blade deeply embedded into a tree, I grabbed the handle of my ax tried to pry it out of the tree, but it was in to deep, I yelled in frustration yanking on the handle, my grip on the handle slipped and I landed flat on my back,  
" Why are you so useless?" I whispered.

* * *

 **Stoic's POV**

As my ship pulled into the dock I was greeted by Valka," I trust you found the Nest at least?" She asked, I sighed heavily.

" Not even close" I said, she gave me a quick look that I didn't understand," Stoic I have to tell you something vary important" said Valka, I froze, _Is she hurt? Is my heir Snotlott dead?_ , I thought, she let out a shaky breath.

" Its about Hiccup" she said, my heart dropped

 _Oden's beard, yesterday_ _marked the eighteenth year of Hiccup's death, and I left her alone to deal with that by herself_ , I thought, I reached out and brought her into a hug, her face was against my chest when she spoke, so I barely heard it.

" He's alive" she whispered, those two simple words turned my world upside down, _Hiccup's alive!_ , I thought.

" How do you know!" I said, I was doing vary little to hide my excitement

" I saw him while you where away" she said, she was looking up at me, she was smiling," He's tall, strong and fierce, he takes after me" she said, but then that unknown look crossed he face," Please don't be mad at him, he knows nothing else, he didn't even know who I was, but you have seen him more than you think, the Village calls him by another name" she said sadly, my mind was reeling.

 _I've seen Hiccup before_?, I thought," And what might that name be?" I asked, she looked down at scars on my arm, that were given to me by... slowly it dawned on me, " Shadow" I said, but it was barely a whisper, Valka nodded.


	16. Blue Eyes

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little short but I have a cat on my typing hand and another on my chest... Oh and that it's 2:12...**

 **I know its been a bit since the last chapter but I'm starting to run out of Ideas... Sorry**

 **I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow so I'll hopefully scrape a chapter together...**

 **So I'm gonna just let you get to the story...**

 **Bye.**

* * *

 **Hiccup's (Shadow's) POV**

When I felt her lips touch mine, I froze, a minute or two pasted and she broke away, her face had turned a deep shade of red and she wouldn't meet my gaze," Aye am sorry" said Merida.

As we stood in silence for a few heart beats a thought popped into my head, _Does she think I rejected her as a mate_?, I thought.

I slowly brought my hand up to her chin and placed my finger under her chin then carefully made her met my gaze, I smiled but only with my lips and not my teeth, the sight of my sharp fangs would probably scare her.

I lowered my head and leaned forward until our lips connected, I sent a silent prayer to who ever watched over the world that my lips didn't taste like blood.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that but we broke apart when someone banged on the door," Open up!" Barked a male voice, I looked to Merida.

" Hide" she whispered.

* * *

 **Rapunzal's POV**

When I opened the door I saw six armed guards," We have witnesses saying that the escaped prisoner is in your house, we understand that you are the future ruler of Corona, but we have permission from our king to apprehend him at all costs" he said, I just nodded and stepped aside, they came in and began searching the house.

I noticed that someone flipped the couch cushion over to hid the blood and Eugene was sitting on top of it so no one would turn it over again, after the guards had searched the dinning room, kitchen and siting room they spread out to search the rest of the house.

I cast a glance at Merida to see how she was doing but I saw her glance up, following her gaze I was surprised to see Hiccup perched on one of the ceiling beams, they were at least nine feet off the ground, _How the Stars did he get up there_?, I thought.

His eyes met mine and a look surprise crossed his face like he wasn't expecting anyone to find him.

I quickly looked away as the guards returned to the siting room empty handed," He's not here" said one of the guards, the head guard looked at me.

" Forgive me, it appears that we were mistaken" he said as he bowed.

I forgave him and they left, when I closed the door behind them I breathed a sigh of relief," That was close" said Merida, Hiccup jumped sown and landed on the floor next to Merida with out a sound.

" Toothless?" Asked Hiccup his face was full of concern.

" He's fine Aye hid im in the woods" said Merida, a look of relief crossed Hiccup's face.

" Um excuse me but are we going to talk about what the Lights just happened!" Exclaimed Eugene, Hiccup growled at Eugene's tone of voice, it looked like he was moments away from ripping Eugene apart but Merida intervened by placing a hand on his chest to calm him.

" Aye think he is right, I will explain it as best as I can" said Merida, she then took a deep breath and began her explanation.

" Okay Aye am goin to tell yea all I know, Hiccup is a Vikin but he was raised by winged Lizards, we met when he attacked Meh castle which led to meh shootin im, then Punz healed im, but then he got caught and he asked meh to keep his Lizard safe, then he escaped from the dungeon", Eugene and I exchanged glances," And don't yea dare turn im in!" Yelled Merida," I raised my hands in surrender.

" We won't turn him in I promise" I said, Merida visibly relaxed.

* * *

 **Hiccup's (Shadow's) POV**

I watched Meri and Rapunzal speak to one another, after a bit I stopped listening because my head started to throb, after a heartbeat I felt that familiar pull on my mind.

" _RETURN_ " It urged, I started feeling lightheaded as the pull became stronger, I put both of my hands against my ears trying to block her out, "RETURN", it said a little more forcefully than last time.

" _No I will not!_ " I growled, I was vaguely aware that everyone turned to look at me.

RETURN, She roared, My vision blurred and I felt extremely dizzy.

" Hiccup are yea okay?" Asked Marida, but I barely heard her, it was like my head was full of sheep fuzz, then my insides felt like they were melting as a painful heat tore threw my body.

I wanted to roar in pain but I was worried that it would frighten Meri, so I bit my lip to avoid crying out, suddenly the world was spinning and I lost my balance and I topped over

The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Meri's bright blue eyes.


	17. Mates?

**Sorry I know an update is long over due, so I'm so but I'm going to let you in on a little secret...**

 **THE BOOK IS ALMOST DONE!**

 **sorry if I hurt your ears..**

 **you may have noticed that there is some romance in this chapter, well that's because I've been watching Pride and Prejudice... don't judge me...**

 **anyway enjoy.. Bye**

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I heard Hiccup growl so I turned to see what was wrong only to see him clutching the sides of his head, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood," Hiccup are yea alright" I asked slightly alarmed.

Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down on the floor," Hiccup!' I exclaimed, I darted over to him and pulled his head it my lap," Hiccup please come back to meh" I begged, tears threatened to roll out of my eyes but did my best to hold them back.

" Meri we should move him to a bed" Said Rapunzel, I jumped at the sound of her voice I had forgotten they were here, I nodded in agreement.

With help from Eugene we were able to lay him in one of the spare rooms, I sat down next to his bedside to wait for him to wake up, after trying not to cry in front of Rupunzel and Eugene I couldn't stop the emotional wave from poring out of me, I began to cry.

* * *

 **Hiccup's(Shadows) POV**

When I opened my eyes I was back in the nest, but not the nest I remember, it was empty and cold... very cold, that would mean the Queens body was no longer heating it, _but why would she_... _Oh_ , I thought.

" **YOU NOW SEE WHY I NEED YOU HERE TO PROTECT ME** " said the Queen, and for the first time in 18 years I heard fear in her voice.

" _My Queen what happened_ " I asked, she let out a deep sigh.

" **THIS IS THE NEAR FUTURE, I AM UNSURE OF WHAT LED TO THIS EVENT, THAT IS WHY I NEED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER TO PROTECT ME** " she said, I felt my chest constrict.

" _As you wish my Queen, we will leave as soon as my brother is able_ " I lied, I had no intention of returning to the nest.

She let out a bone rattling growl," **YOU DARE LIE TO ME**!" She roared, I cursed myself for my own stupidity, my mind is linked to her's meaning she can hear my thoughts.

" **I AM YOUR QUEEN YOU WILL OBEY ME**!" She bellowed, I involuntarily bowed my head in submission.

I have to craft my next words carefully," _Forgive me my Queen but the thought of an empty nest is not something to which I would like to return to_ " I said, I could feel her combing threw my mind, I quickly built a wall around my most carefully guarded thoughts.

" **RETURN AT ONCE**!" She commanded and the image of the empty nest disappeared.

Slowly my body recovered from the hive link, the first sense to return was my hearing, almost immediately my ears were filled with sound of weeping, next to return was my sense of feeling, I became aware of something gripping tightly onto my left, and the to find its way back to me was my sight, I wish it hadn't.

I was greeted with the sight of Merida slumped over in a chair clinging onto my head while tears were streaming down her face, and I could hear her mumbling about someone coming back.

As delicately as I could I reached out and wipe away one of the tear streams away, she jumped at my touch," Yea are okay!" She exclaimed as she lunged at me, enveloped me in a bone braking hug, suddenly she drew back and scowled at me," Don't yea ever do tha again!" she growled.

I sighed," Me...No...Do...That" I said then averted my gaze, _How am I going to tell her that I must return to the Nest? It would destroy her_ , I thought.

When our eyes met again I saw that hers were full of worry," Hicks yea are hidin somethin, wha is it?" she questioned.

 _If I lie to her I will hurt her but if I tell her the truth it would hurt her as well_ , I thought, I asked the guardian of the earth for guidance, after a long pause I decided what I was going to tell her.

 _Here it goes_ , I thought, I drew in a deep breath and spoke," Meri... I... Must... Return... Home...", after I finished I watched her face carefully for any emotion.

She blinked rapidly for a few heartbeats before she said anything, when she finally did react it was what I had feared, I had hurt her," Wha do ya mean yea must go? Aye kissed yea and yea kissed back! Did Aye do somethin wrong?" she said in a panic, seeing her like this pained my heart greatly.

I placed my hands on her shoulders," I... _Love_ ... You" I said, she gave me a puzzled look.

" Yea wha?" She asked, I realized that I had spoken Dragon so I was trying to think of a human word for it when she spoke again," Hiccup are yea tryin to say yea... Love meh?" She asked, hesitantly I nodded, relief seemed to wash over her," Aye Love yea to Hiccup, Aye had the moment we met" She said, I felf my own relief wash over me.

" Mates?" I asked cautiously, her face reddened but she still answered me," Aye will be yer mate if... Yea stay" She said with eyes gleaming.

Now it was my turn to be speechless, she had just tricked me, if I refuse she wont be my mate but if I stay the Queen will leave the nest to hunt me down, but I have to be true to my heart so I nodded.

her face broke open with a large smile, she stood and laid down next to me with her head on my chest.


	18. Flightless

**Hiccup(Shadows) POV**

I opened my eyes, at first I was unsure what woke me until something moved acossed my chest, looking down I saw a mess of wild red curls that could only belong to Merida.

A small smile crossed my face as I laid there for a bit longer listening to her rhythmic breathing, I let my thought wander and soon came to the vision the Queen gave me about the empty nest.

Now that I have disobeyed her she will send her best warriors to hunt me down and kill me.. _Unless I kill her first_ , I thought.

Carefully I slipped out from under her and crept over to the door, I was a bit nervous to open the door for fear of waking Merida, but I was relived to find that the hinges were well oiled.

" Where are you going?" asked Rapunzel, I turned to look at her.

" Have... To.. Protect.. Meri" I said, she suddenly looked fearful," Tell... Her... I... Return", she nodded and I left to find Toothless.

(Time Skip)

I didn't find my brother till the sun had claimed half the sky.

" _Did she call to you as well_?" asked Toothless, I nodded," _Are we going to return to her_?" He asked

" _We are... But not to protect her_ " I said, Toothless eyed me suspiciously.

" _And what might you mean by that_?" Asked Toothless, I looked at him.

" _I think the Queen has ruled long enough don't you brother_?" I asked, he stared at me.

" _That will only end one way, and that's if you, me and the Queen are dead_ " warned Toothless, I sighed then nodded," _Then I would have it on other way!_ " growled Toothless," _But I must know what has led you to this_ _decision_?" he questioned.

" _I have found a mate_ " I answered, he grunted at my answer, I climbed onto Toothless's back and took to the midnight sky.

(Tine Skip)

The wind whipped past my face and howled in my ears as Toothless reached his top speed, soon a familiar island came into view, as we drew closer I noticed Berk was under attack from our kin.

I urged Toothless to slow down so I could watch the raid, then I heard an odd sound, it almost sounded like a catapult but with less power.

Suddenly Toothless and I became entangled in something, what ever we're caught in must be preventing Toothless's wings from moving because the ground began getting closer at an alarming rate.

The last thing I remember was crashing threw trees then darkness.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

I blinked in surprise Fishlegs actually made something that worked, I watch as his test fire soared threw the air," It works! Did you see that Astrid it works" Yelled Fishlegs, I opened my mouth to speak but a loud screech filled the air, our heads whipped towards the sound.

I watched something fall out of the smoke filled sky just off ravens point, I looked at Fishlegs," Come on! Let's go get it!" I exclaimed as I raced after the fallen Dragon.

(Small Time Skip)

" It's gotta be around here somewhere" I mumbled, Fishlegs and I have been searching for the downed Dragon long since the raid had ended and still we have had no luck.

" Maybe the gods hate us?" Offered Fishlegs, I gave a dry laugh.

" Yeah maybe, most Vikings lose their knife or their mug and manage to lose an entire Dragon the gods must be displeased!" I yell in mock anger, I playfully hit a low hanging branch which recoiled and swung back at me smacking my cheek.

As I rubbed my cheek to try to ease the sting I heard Fishlegs speak," A-astrid" his voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes lock on something above my head.

I spun around and drew my ax, what I saw chilled my bones, hanging from the tree was a jet black fin/wing, beyond it the ground had been torn up leaving a long gash in the earth.

Fishlegs and I exchanged glances before slowly making our way through the destruction, before long we came to a place littered with large boulders, as we rounded one of them we came face to face with a large black Dragon.

We jumped back in case it attacked but it didn't move, it's eyes were closed and it's body was wrapped tightly in the rope from the bola.

Cautiously I creeped forward, being sure to make my steps as quiet as possible, when I was about six feet from the devil I saw brown hair between the Dragons front legs I gasped when I realized who it was, I turned back to Fishlegs," We need to get Stoic" I said.

* * *

 **Hiccup(Shadow's) POV**

When I woke I became aware of how hard and cold the ground was, reaching out with my other senses I found that I was not alone," I know you are awake so on your feet lad" Barked a gruff voice, the voice belonged to to a large Viking with a long blond mustache with a wooden leg and a hook for a hand.

I slowly got up and took note of my surroundings, I appeared to be in a prison of sorts with cells lining the walls, before I could look farther a large hand encircled my throat and my hands were bound behind my back.

When I was released I was ordered to walk and I complied, when I exited the prison I was momentarily blinded by sunlight, my jailer was kind enough to let me get my bearings before forcing me to walk once more.

I was taken through the the middle of the village where insults and various objects were thrown at me, soon I was before the steps of the Vikings Great hall," Up" commanded my jailer and I started to climb the many stone steps.

once I reached to top two Vikings pushed the large doors open revealing the Vikings within, I was pushed into the hall while Vikings around me were yelling and throwing jeers at me.

I bared my fangs and growled at them, I was suddenly struck on the side of the head," Quiet!" Commanded my jailer.

" Silence!" Boomed a deep voice, all the Vikings within the Great hall fell silent, I scanned the crowd for the source of the voice and soon my eyes came to rest on the Red Viking, he was seated on a large stone chair.

I was ruffly pulled over to him and forced onto my knees," Shadow the Trader you are to be tried for your acts of treason against your fellow Vikings and to your kin" He spoke as of the words pained him to speak them.

" And I Stoic the Vast here by sentence you to death by combat!" He boomed, yells of agreement echoed through the hall,"Take him back to his cell!" Commanded Stoic, I was forcefully dragged out of the hall by two Vikings, I saw the mornful face of my mother before the doors was closed.

* * *

 **WOW! That the end of the book!**

 **Please don't hate me! ending the book was my sisters idea!**

 **but since there's more to the story, it will not end here!**

 **so bye for now and please check out my other fics in the mean time**


	19. Announcement

Hello! I am writing this little... thing to let you all know that on January 1st 2017 The prologue for the sequel of Dragon Raised will be released.

It will be called Heir to the Throne so set your calendars for its release date.

And I hope you all were't too mad at me for Dragon Raised's Ending but my sister give me the idea.

Anyway that's all so...Bye


End file.
